To Live Under the Sakura's Blossom's
by zukee18
Summary: Its been one year since the final battle and Inuyasha died. Kagome realizes that she misses Inu more than she can imagine. Sesshomaru talks Kagome into going back home. Kagome finds herself coming across a demon who looks just like her Inu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters from Inuyasha do not belong to me and are the creation of RT

-1To Live Under the Sakura Blossom's

Chapter 1: Sadness and to Live

Golden eyes stared at a beautiful women with raven locks and alabaster skin lower into a steaming hot spring. She had curves that the gods would be jealous of and voluptuous breast that shown a slight pink in the moonlight. To the passer by she looked like an angel taking a dip to remove the days dust from her body. The expression she carried was sad and mysterious. Where was the energy and vivaciousness of a year ago? What happened to the fire that she was known for? Did it die that fateful day?

Her deep midnight blues eyes showed how deep her emotions ran. Kagome never notice the on looker as she took her evening bath. The icy expression held on the handsome young demons face as he watched with hidden interest. She was a puzzle to him, a mystery as you will. Her alabaster skin and raven locks gleamed under the moonlight sky. She took her towel and dried herself as he sat in his tree well hidden. Her aroma floated up the steam of the hot spring. Jasmine and roses… such a distinct smell. He never smelled human that smelled like her. Matter of fact most humans smelled more of metal and fire than that of flowers.

How can she have the affect she had on everyone that she came in contact with? He learned over the years that she was loyal, caring, kind, and many other qualities that were respectable even by him. He even had come to wonder where she went when she went down the well. He had learned long ago that she used the well to go home, but where did it lead for her? He had learned to observe her and ask her questions on occasion. This was not the time to interrupt her he knew. He silently left his treetop hideout and escaped the little miko into the forest where he held his camp.

Kagome tried to keep her eyes open as she starred across the fire at her friends. Sango and Miroku were arguing over his hand and where was appropriate places it could be in company. She smiled at the way they chided each other, they were so in love. Sighing heavily, Kagome looked to the stars over head.

_Inuyasha, what would we doing now if you were still with us? _she pondered. _I really miss you, you know, Inuyasha. Why did you have to leave me? I know that you are with Kikyo now. That you are happy and that you finally get to see your mother again. You must be happy._ With that the little miko pulled out her red orange sleeping bag and yawned. "Good night you two." _Lovebirds _she added silently. Kagome rolled away from the fire so that they couldn't see her crying herself silently to sleep.

Not far away, Sesshomaru smelled her salt tears, and knew it would be a long night for both of them.

Kagome tossed and turned during the night.

Kagome's dream

_A tall silver haired man leaned down to kiss her gentle at first with warm kisses. She kissed him back with all the feeling in the world. His kisses grew passionate as he pulled her close to him. His left hand was on the small of her back, and the other ran down her side throw a chill up her spine. He felt her body shiver at his touch which caused him to put more passion in the current kiss they were sharing. The drew apart and Kagome gasped for air at that moment he whispered in her ear…_

"_Kagome, I love you, and I want you to be mine"_

_She couldn't help to smile at him. She wanted to hear those words again._

"_I love you too."_

_Then an invisible hand pulled the silver haired man away from her… Laughing with evil intent lighting the air around them. " You will never see him again, Kagome."_

_In horror, Kagome stood to see the man that had been holding her holding a sword screaming at her to let lose one of her arrows that it was the only way that she would survive. " Your live is more important to me then anything else, Kagome. Fine love again. Promise me." _

Kagome sat up abruptly trying to catch her breathe. That scene played in memory every night for the last year. She reached over to pull the robe of the fire rat and Tetssegia closer to her body. She let lose the tears that had been dancing in her eyes. She missed the hanyou, having died trying to protect her and give her second chance in life she felt her lose deeper than the others had ever imagined.

"Kagome, are you alright? Would you like to go take a bath and talk about it?" Sango sitting up wiping the sleep from her eyes at her friends sobs.

"It's okay, Sango, don't worry about it. I had the same dream again, that last battle with Naraku and Inuyasha." Trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "It's been a whole year and I feel like I just lost him yesterday. At least my heart doesn't seem to hurt as much."

Miroku who had woken at the sound of her tears looked over at the sad little miko that he and Sango had agreed was more like a little sister to the two of them. "Lady Kagome, we feel your pain, and want to know if you have decided to what you will do? We could always stop and see Inuyasha if you want." He stopped and smiled at her, "Inuyasha would want you to be happy for him. He may not be here at the moment, but life is too short to be so sad. You will see him again. He's probably just waiting for you to arrive into the other life so that he can show you all his favorite places. But before you can be with him you have to learn to live again. That's what will make him the most happy. He really did love you more than anything. You may have reminded him of Kikyo at first but he said that the difference between the two was that Kikyo wanted him to become all human and you never asked that of him. You told him to be himself. That is what made him the happiest."

Kagome nodded her head as she wiped her face of the tears that had been running down face. "Inuyasha would rather you smile and find something or someone to live for in his place. So smile and start looking, Lady Kagome." At those last words, Kagome smiled through her tears reached her arms around Sango and embraced the demon hunter.

"Thank you, Miroku, and Sango. Yes, Inuyasha would be happier if I were not so sad. I made a promise to give Tetssegia to Sesshomaru after a year. We were to met near Inuyasha's grave, so that he could take the sword back to his families land. Its only right that it goes back to his family not staying with me." She sighed not really wanting to give the sword back but a promise is a promise.

"Ok, sounds like we are visiting our friend today." The little group smiled at each other and started to pack their things to move towards Kaeda's village and Inuyasha's grave.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Last chapter:

"Thank you, Miroku, and Sango. Yes, Inuyasha would be happier if I were not so sad. I made a promise to give Tetssegia to Sesshomaru after a year. We were to met near Inuyasha's grave, so that he could take the sword back to his families land. Its only right that it goes back to his family not staying with me." She sighed not really wanting to give the sword back but a promise is a promise.

"Ok, sounds like we are visiting our friend today." The little group smiled at each other and started to pack their things to move towards Kaeda's village and Inuyasha's grave.

Chapter 2

The Sword and A Promise

The Sun shone high in the afternoon sky as the small band of travelers reached the edge of Inuyasha's forest. The Bone Eater's well stood about fifteen meters away to their right and the village another mile or so away. Kagome looked to the sky thinking of her long dead friend and how it to have him missing from their group.

Flash back

_The demon slayer Sango and Miroku stood back to back fighting with the demons that Naraku had sent at the group. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were closing in on the evil hanyou forcing his minions away from their leader some even ran to preserve their own lives. Kagome stood at the edge of the fighting sending her arrows flying when demons decided to attack the backs of her friends. Even Kikyo seemed to decided to join the fight though most of them were not sure she was on their side or not. The battle ground grew with the amount of arrows and dead bodies that lay every where. Koga, Ginta, and Hakaku with several of the wolves seemed to join in. Koga rushed to where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood fighting and joined the two at their rush to get to Naraku. The last wave of attacks seemed to bring the odd group to be that last standing against Naraku. The odds were in the favor eleven to one. It couldn't look better. Just as it seemed that all was going well, Kikyo took her chances and went at Naraku in an instance. Being caught in a mass of her tentacles Inuyasha dove to save her being caught up with her. Sesshomaru, Koga, and Kagome stood their for an instance unsure about the last blow. Their friends (loosely using this term) would be caught in the attack being severally wounded if not dieing when Inuyasha yelled at them._

_"Sesshomaru you better kill the bastard and me as well if you don't I'll kill you! Kagome it will be alright shot your arrow, and take back the jewel. I'm sorry." He winced in the pain that Naraku was causing. At that moment with the tears flowing down her face Kagome readied an arrow adding all the extra purification power she could muster into it. Sesshomaru nodded and swung Tokinjin the two attacks hit Naraku at the same time. "Thank you Kagome and Sesshomaru." at that time they saw Inuyasha breathe his last. The scream that came from the evil hanyou irrupted and caused them all to take several steps back as he and the undead priestess disintegrated leaving the jewel in its place and half of Inuyasha. Sango covered Kagome's face and Sesshomaru strode over placing a garment over his brother's body as to keep Kagome happy. The jewel seemed to show an evil dark pink that was dangerous to Koga and Sesshomaru. Miroku walked close to it and feeling the evil presence stepped back. _

_"Lady Kagome, please come and take care of the jewel quickly. The evil in it spilling out." Kagome stood up from where she fell crying and went to the jewel. She picked it up and their was amazing display of power went up between her and the almost full Shikon no Tama. The two glowed with a light pinkish purple light that surrounded and spilled out on to the ground. The band stepped back as the miko from the future touched the jewel and held it in her hands. Kagome turned and gave a small smile to Koga. _

_"Koga, may I have your fragments of the jewel?" _

_He nodded and pulled the two fragments from his skinny legs. Handing them to Kagome, she placed them in the small crack that was left. The two fragments fused with the rest of the jewel. Kagome's hand opened to show the beauty of the purified jewel. Sesshomaru looked at the girl for the moment, " Miko, make the wish and get rid of the jewel forever. It has caused enough problems."_

_Nodding at Sesshomaru's comment Kagome thought for a moment. She closed her eyes and made her wish. The jewel's light surrounded her and engulfed her. "Little one, you wish will be granted. The Shikon no Tama will go back to where it once came and you little one will be its protector for all eternity. Others will still come to try and take it from you. They will not be able to. It will be a part of you. It will protect you as you guard it. Be well, little one, enjoy life and love again." The light faded and the band stood watching as the Shikon no Tama rejoined Kagome's body. Kagome was set down on the ground gently in an unconscious state. Koga started to hover over "his woman" out of concern. Sango rushed to her side and Miroku went over and talked to Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru and Miroku decided that it would be understandable not to leave Inuyasha's body to the open, but did not want to bury him here where there was to much blood shed. Miroku asked Sesshomaru if it was possible for them to place the body of their hanyou on Kirara's back and take him back to his forest. The place closet to being a home for him. Sesshomaru agreed, if only to make the miko happy. _

_They all waited until sunrise before they decided to go their own ways. Sesshomaru helped to escort his brother's body to its final resting place at the edge of his forest over looking the well and the village. Kagome had woken up from her experience and went to her friend's body preparing it for burial. She took his out kimono and his sword while they placed rolled him in burial rug. _

_Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, " In one year meet us back here and you can take Tetsegia to where it belongs. With your family. If that's alright? I would let you take it sooner but for some reason I need it a little longer."_

_Sesshomaru not wanting to upset the girl any further than what was obvious allowed the girl to take the sword. "Know that if you do not bring it here in one year I will have to find and kill you for the sword." Kagome nodded._

_End of Flash back_

Kagome turned to her friends, "Go on over to Kaeda's. I will try to be there shortly. I need some time alone with Inuyasha if that is alright with you."

Miroku put an understand hand on the young ladies shoulder. "Lady Kagome we under stand, and please do not be long. Shippo might be upset that you didn't come back with us this time. We will tell him that you stopped to see Inuyasha." At that he and Sango moved on to the village.

Kagome smiled at the two companions. She turned herself around and focused on the grave that stood a few meters away. She walked over to it and knelt down to pray. "Inuyasha, how have you been? I miss our fights for some odd reason. I miss spending time with you as well. Even the times you would run and be with Kikyo. I don't know why, but I final came to terms that I couldn't cry for you any more. You were my best friend and the person I cared about the most. I am trying to find a way to love again, help me."

Standing up she felt inuyoukai's aura coming. "Sesshomaru, here is the sword as promised one year ago. I do not think I will be meeting you again. I am going to go back to my time. I haven't told Miroku and Sango yet. I may not be able to come back." She stopped. "I really do not know why I am telling you this. Maybe because I'm so sentimental. If the well will let me come back I would probably come and stay here in this time. My heart is here."

Nodding and taking the Tetsegia from the young woman, Sesshomaru looked down into her sad eyes. "Little miko, will you come and stay with me and Rin for a short time before you leave. Rin has been asking about you quite a bit lately. I fear she would not be pleasant to live with if she doesn't get to spend some time with you before you leave. And if you do come back, your presence will be welcomed in my land any time."

Kagome studied the lord's face for a moment and nodded her approval of the arrangements. " I will visit for a short time with you and Rin, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Be ready in two days. I will met you here at Inuyasha's grave." the lord of the west turned and left Kagome standing his parting back.

Author's note: I know Inuyasha never actually says he loved Kagome, but come on how many times does the dog half demon gets so mad about any one coming on to Kagome? Doesn't that tell you he has some feelings towards her? Especially in I believe Episode 117 just past the middle of it there was a nice little section where the two shows so much affection. And don't forget the second movie ;)


	3. Chapter 3

-1Nodding and taking the Tetsegia from the young woman, Sesshomaru looked down into her sad eyes. "Little miko, will you come and stay with me and Rin for a short time before you leave. Rin has been asking about you quite a bit lately. I fear she would not be pleasant to live with if she doesn't get to spend some time with you before you leave. And if you do come back, your presence will be welcomed in my land any time."

Kagome studied the lord's face for a moment and nodded her approval of the arrangements. " I will visit for a short time with you and Rin, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Be ready in two days. I will met you here at Inuyasha's grave." the lord of the west turned and left Kagome standing his parting back.

Chapter 3

The Western Lands

Two days passed, Kagome stood at the door to Old Kaeda's hut before sunrise. She looked over at her friends. Smiling at their sleeping forms that lay about the hut. She knew it was time to leave them. She hated to say goodbye and had decided to get up and leave before they woke for the day to make things simpler. Besides she planned to stop here before she went home to her time. In a whisper, "Be safe Sango and Shippo, do not let Miroku get out of hand. Take care this will be one of my last times seeing you, Kaeda. I love you all." Lifting the make shift door Kagome went out into the early morning dampness. The dew was still thick on the ground and the village was quiet with very little steam lifting from any of the huts. Kagome walked through the village heading towards Inuyasha's Forest and the grave of her long dead friend. She sensed Sesshomaru standing the edges of the forest to hid his presence from any enemies that may be near by. Seeing Kagome coming into view Sesshomaru stepped out waiting.

"Are you ready, miko?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru, I am ready. Let's get going before they decide to come say goodbye. I do not wish to have a teary goodbye. I will wait until I get ready to leave for my time to do that." She stuck her chin into the air as her pride would not let her get to sentimental over leaving her friends behind.

Sesshomaru called out his powers to make a cloud and offered a clawed hand to Kagome. Kagome gave a slight bow, took his claw, and stepped up onto the cloud preparing for the journey to his domain. They rushed off leaving the village to look as if it was just an ant hill from their view. Kagome silently thought over all the villages and manors that they seemed to pass over. As they followed the path of the rising sun.

Sesshomaru stopped once to allow Kagome to walk around and stretch her legs and eat some berries before they continued west.

"Miko, it will not be long now we have been in my domain for some time. Just a little further and we will arrive at my manor. Have you ever visited these large estates in your time or here?"

Kagome only nodded because the speed they were traveling and the cool air wiping around them just made it hard for to talk. She shivered at the cool air trying to ignore the numbness that had taken root in her body. Sesshomaru noticed the body next to him shuttering at the cold and he pulled her closer using his robed arm as barrier to help her warm up. She looked up to his eyes whispered inaudible thank you and looked forward to see the manor that was just starting to come into view.

With in minutes, a manor that rival the castles of Europe came into view. Kagome gasped at the sprawling buildings, and grounds that were included inside the walls of the manor. "Wow…. It's beautiful… I've never seen anything like this…" Kagome stuttered.

Sesshomaru's eyes showed the appreciation though his face stayed frozen in its icy manner. "Thank you.. Hopeful Rin has not destroyed her little garden by burying Jaken. She did that last time I was home." He mused

Kagome laughed gently to herself. She had started to learn to control herself some time ago. She seemed almost to be a different person except for glint that just showed in her eyes. Oh what fun could Kagome come up with in such a big home. She was sure she would definitely have to get lost a couple times… Her curious nature was starting to peek, and as they speed towards the ground she could now see the little girl called Rin waiting for them outside the front gates. She smiled at the energetic little girl who wasn't as little as she once was, but still full of energy as the first time that she had met her those years ago.

"Hello Rin, it is good to see you again." 

"Hello Kagomesama, would you like to see my little garden. I planted a new plant today. Jaken daisies." she giggled with delight.

"Rin, is that where Jaken was left? Please take Lady Kagome inside and have Ana take her to room." Turning to Kagome. "I leave you for the moment with Rin. Ana will take you to your room. Please feel free to have one of the two take you to the springs to wash up and get dressed. Dinner will be shortly." He strode into the manor without another word.

"Rin hopes that Lady Kagome likes her room, and visiting Rin. Ana is a nice servant, and Jaken doesn't quite let Rin play as much as she would like. Will Lady Kagome play with Rin?" 

"Yes, Rin, I will play with you. Now let's get inside and find Ana and my room so we can go to the hot springs and pla… I mean bath." She grinned. "Rin, how easy is it to get into the wrong places around?" 

Rin grinned, "Lady Kagome, are we going to be doing something mean to Jaken?" 

"Just possibly, Rin."

"Easy, Lady Kagome," the little girl said to young lady as the two entered the manor giggling and whispering hush tones to the amusement of the servants around the manor.

Ana standing just inside the door saw the two girls giggling and smiled. "Lady Kagome, I am Ana and I will show you to your room and to the bath house." She bowed and directed the two in the direction of the western wing where the family was housed. "Lord Sesshomaru, is placing you in the family wing. May I ask why he may be doing this?" 

Kagome sighed with a sad look on her face, "I going to guess on this one… Inuyasha, his half brother, was a very close friend of mine. Inuyasha's first love Kikyo believe it or not is supposedly my incarnation. She died about fifty years ago after pinning him to tree and I released Inuyasha from same tree about three years ago." A far away look came into her eyes, "Inuyasha had once said that he couldn't chose between me and Kikyo. Kikyo died for him and all I asked of him was to live for me."

"M'lady, you sound as you loved him more than a friend. Please do not take offense."

"None taken, and at one time I guess I did, but things changed and the love though still there was more for a friend or sibling than for a lover. He in a way broke my heart, and it broke even further when he died." Kagome said quietly.

Rin looked up into Kagome's sad face _I wish I could do something to cheer Kagome up. She looks sad and Lord Sesshomaru had that same look when he talks about Lord Inuyasha lately. They need each other. I wonder if Ana can help me._


	4. Chapter 4

-1"M'lady, you sound as you loved him more than a friend. Please do not take offense."

"None taken, and at one time I guess I did, but things changed and the love though still there was more for a friend or sibling than for a lover. He in a way broke my heart, and it broke even further when he died." Kagome said quietly.

Rin looked up into Kagome's sad face _I wish I could do something to cheer Kagome up. She looks sad and Lord Sesshomaru had that same look when he talks about Lord Inuyasha lately. They need each other. I wonder if Ana can help me._

Chapter 4

Kagome found herself being directed into a rather large suite next to Lord Sesshomaru's suite. The room had a large futon in a deep red and dark blues. The walls were decorated with sakura blossoms and it had two other doors one leading out into the garden. The other door lead into a private hot spring. A large wardrobe like chest stood on the wall next to the door to the spring. In the corner next to the door going into the garden sat a large full length mirror with a large flat pillow. 

"Ana, this is beautiful. I can't imagine why this room is not being used." She gasped.

"Lady Kagome, this was the room of late ladies of Lord Inu Tashio. Lord Sesshomaru's mother used this room and so did Lord Inuyasha's mother Lady Izadio. They, I believe, even still have some of their clothes in the wardrobe." She indicated the dark mahogany piece off to the side.

Kagome stepped over to the wardrobe with a breathe she held opened the door to find it packed with beautiful silk kimono's that had once belong to the noblewoman of the past. Gaping with surprise, "Wow…" the speechless miko manage to stutter. "I've never seen kimono's like these." She gently pulled several out of the wardrobe to get a better look at them.

"Lord Inu Tashio always made sure they had the best in silk and whatever else they deemed to need. He was kind and is well missed. Not that Lord Sesshomaru isn't much different, but the late sir is the one who made this castle very alive. He likes to joke and flirt with many women, though he was very much in love with both his mates." Ana quietly and respectfully replied.

"Which son would you say was most like their father? I have been curious since I met the two." Kagome asked.

"Lady Kagome, that would be hard question to answer. Both have of the young lords take after the father. Each in his own way. I feel that I must leave it at that. I will be back to help you dress and take you the dining hall in a little more than an hour. The Lord asked that you take this time to freshen up." Bowing Ana stepped back out of the shoji screen door. Turning around Ana went to report to the Lord about his guest being placed into the room he had indicated.

Lord Sesshomaru placed Tetssegia on a rack below a picture of his father in his study. Half smiling, the current lord thought about the beautiful miko that was not far away from his current location. Knowing how hard giving up the sword was for the miko, he somewhat had happened to her in the year. Her fiery spirit seemed to have died and he wondered how he could make his miko the spitfire that her past self was known. Tapping his chin he felt Ana approaching in the hall. "Enter".

Ana sighed and slid the shoji door open and closed behind her. "My Lord, the Lady Kagome has been placed in the room you indicated. She was impressed I, of course, 'let it slip' that the room was that of Inuyasha's and you mother's room. She then felt that it was too much. I told her that we need the other rooms for guest that you expecting." winking with mischief.

"Ana, though you divulge too much but I am sure that the miko is a little dense in her innocence that she will not put it all together." He chuckled.

"Yes, My lord" smiling sweetly Ana bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Ana, you will be rewarded…"

Kagome sat down and pulled the robe of the fire rat that had protected Inuyasha for so many years. She had made a habit of pulling it out and just holding it to her nose to smell the fading smell of Inuyasha. Stifling the bent up tears that she had been trying to hold in Kagome laid down on her side and cried her silent tears. Many years of emotion slowly and quietly flowed from the young woman.

The smell of salt hung in the air throughout the palace manor. Sesshomaru sighed _she must be really hurt because even though I can smell her tears I do not hear the sobs. I will wait. She needs to heal. So I will not let any one near her so that she can cry with out anyone being nosy. _ With that last thought the Lord of the manor strode from his room and placed himself at her door as a silent guard warding away all who wanted to question the maiden about her tears.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Kagome sat down and pulled the robe of the fire rat that had protected Inuyasha for so many years. She had made a habit of pulling it out and just holding it to her nose to smell the fading smell of Inuyasha. Stifling the bent up tears that she had been trying to hold in Kagome lay down on her side and cried her silent tears. Many years of emotion slowly and quietly flowed from the young woman.

The smell of salt hung in the air throughout the palace manor. Sesshomaru sighed _she must be really hurt because even though I can smell her tears I do not hear the sobs. I will wait. She needs to heal. So I will not let any one near her so that she can cry with out anyone being nosy. _ With that last thought the Lord of the manor strode from his room and placed himself at her door as a silent guard warding away all who wanted to question the maiden about her tears.

Chapter 5

Love that Doesn't Die

Kagome's eyes fluttered open in the morning light. She started to sit up from her futon. Her tears had left her face streaked during the night and she knew that she needed to wash up before leaving her room. Too many people would ask her why her eyes were swollen and the paths that her tears had taken would be evident. The heart break she had went on for this long and it was starting to heal. She moved out into the crisp morning air as she grabbed a towel and her bathing supplies and went to her private spring.

The hot spring felt good as she eased her aching body into. She closed her eyes momentarily and rested her head on one of stones that were at the edge of the spring. _Inuyasha_ she thought _why did you make me kill you? I miss you so much. Do you remember what you asked me just a few nights before that last battle? How you wanted me to become your mate when it was done with? How we shared… _Kagome's hand went to her lips as her thoughts drifted up with the steam. She slowly pulled herself out of the hot spring and started to dry off. Padding across the floor back into her room Kagome went over to her wardrobe and pulled the doors open. A knock came out the door.

"Hmmm, who is it?" Kagome questioned.

"M'lady, it is I," replied the female voice. "I was asked to come help you dress and bring you down to the dining hall."

"Please come in, I didn't want invite you in with out knowing if it was you, Ana, or if it was one of the guards or even Jaken," Kagome answered as she was giving the wardrobe more attention then the demoness as she entered her room.

"I understand it would not be pleasant to be indecent to those whose eyes should not see any undress to some one whose is not mated."

"That's the funniest thing that you said that, Ana, did you know that I was almost mated with Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered shutting her eyes as she tried to hold back the tears. "If he had not died I would probably mated to him and expecting by now." A sad sigh escaped Kagome as she tried to decide on which kimono to wear. "Would you help me Ana, this is so hard. They are all beautiful. I just do not know which one to wear."

Ana strode over to the wardrobe seeing the sadness in the girls eyes knew that she must have had strong feeling for the lost prince of the west and wanted to do something to please her. "This one, Lady Kagome, it was one Lady Izaiyo's favorites. She had the same kind eyes and dark jet black hair as you. I almost can see her in you and I can see why Prince Inuyasha was so taken with you." The demoness smiled.

"Thank you, Ana, can you tell me what you can remember of my lost friend and yes, lover? I miss him and I could use someone else talking about him as fondly as I remember him." Kagome asked as she slid her arms in a soft silk pink kimono before putting on the deep rose red kimono with soft white sakura petals delicately stitched on the outer kimono. Her obi was the same pink as her under kimono. Ana patted the pillows in front of her as she pulled out a brush.

"Let me see…. Oh, Prince Inuyasha must have been around three or four in human years. Inuyasha had already developed into being quite the troublemaker. Lady Izaiyo had started to follow him around the house just to keep him from destroying the castle. One day he managed to slip away from the Lady, and found himself in Lord Sesshomaru's room while the lord was out. We searched high and low and Lady Izaiyo was in tears when the young lord came home. He heard about the disappearance of his younger brother and since the master was dead it was Lord Sesshomaru's responsibility to find and discipline Prince Inuyasha. Well, he went in to change clothes and found the young prince had crawled out his hiding place and found a nice little spot in the middle of Lord Sesshomaru's king size futon. The sad part was no one not even Lord Sesshomaru had the heart to wake the sleeping child and move him. It was one of the few times that he even showed any form of kindness to his brother let alone be suckered into letting Inuyasha having his way. Lord Sesshomaru is a hard demon, but even his weakness for the darling little babes or pups can't hold a camera to that little boy we had watch until Lady Izaiyo died." Ana sniffed as she pulled Kagome's hair up and placed two combs with sakura blossoms to secure it. "All done, what do you think milady?"

Kagome looked in the mirror turning her head slightly to see the back from each side she nodded with approval. "I can see Inuyasha being a troublemaker. He hadn't quite out grown it when I met him. I thought him rude and obnoxious, but I was wrong. He was rude obnoxious but he was also kind, gentle, a good listener, loving, and even a little jealous in a good way. I do miss him, and we were not meant to be. He was ripped away from Kikyo and then met me her reincarnation to be ripped away again. I am sure I will find him again, but where? I thought we were supposed to be soul mates. I guessed wrong."

Ana listened to the girl understanding the affection the two had once had thought quietly, "Lady Kagome, what is your era like? I thought I heard from Rin once that you were from beyond the Bone Eater's well."

"Well, it's roughly five hundred years ahead of the time here. There have been many advances, and humans have over populated the earth. Any demons in my time have themselves very well hidden or can only be seen by people like me with spiritual powers. I once found a scroll with my family history. We own a shrine that has been in the family for nearly four hundred years and my family I found traces back to Lady Kaeda and Lady Kikyo. I researched reincarnation, as well, and to receive the powers of being a miko it had to come from a decedent. So Inuyasha had been blown away to find out that Kikyo was actually my distant great aunt was really funny. He really made a fuss over that." Kagome chuckled. "Not only was the girl who freed him from the sacred tree who was in love with and his best friend related his first love was really weird. He refused to talk to me for about ten days when he found out. I'm meant he already knew I was her reincarnation but her family sort of that was harsh."

Ana grinned at that last comment. "I can imagine." Turning to the door the demoness quipped, "Ready to go have some breakfast?"

Kagome just nodded in agreement and the two slipped out of the room. Ana walked with Kagome as the headed down the mass of hallways towards the dinning room laughing, and talking about the past er future.

"Ana, any news you can give me to what the fest of tears were about last night?" Lord Sesshomaru questioned as he was looking at some papers.

"My lord, I believe you would not be wrong in saying that they were brought on by Lady Kagome's fierce love for your deceased brother. He had asked her to mate with him after Naruko was gone. Of course, Naruko is gone but so Inuyasha and evidently by her hand. Is not that a similar story to that of the dead miko and Inuyasha? And if she is this other miko's reincarnation would it not be safe to say that Inuyasha would then be reincarnated as well? Most likely that in her time." Ana concluded.

"Ana, you are correct in your assumptions except maybe the last. The only way Inuyasha would be reincarnated as you say would have to be some one of his descent lasted until Kagome's time. Thank you for your information about her sadness." Sesshomaru tapped his chin thoughtfully, "So, if we take the assumptions as true then I will speak to Kagome. First, I need to research some things." With that Sesshomaru dismissed Ana and walked out of his study heading in the direction of the large library and records rooms across the manor.


	6. Chapter 6

-1

"Ana, you are correct in your assumptions except maybe the last. The only way Inuyasha would be reincarnated as you say would have to be some one of his descent lasted until Kagome's time. Thank you for your information about her sadness." Sesshomaru tapped his chin thoughtfully, "So, if we take the assumptions as true then I will speak to Kagome. First, I need to research some things." With that Sesshomaru dismissed Ana and walked out of his study heading in the direction of the large library and records rooms across the manor.

Chapter 6

Healing wounds

Kagome sat on a bench in the blooming garden hidden behind the spread of the manor. She was watching Rin as Rin was digging a little hole singing about the pretty flowers she was planting that day. Kagome couldn't help but smile a little bit at how carefree the child was. Kagome remembered acting like Rin around the tender age of eleven or twelve. Oh, how nice it would be to be carefree like a child again but alas that was nearly ten years ago for her and its time to be an adult. Sighing heavily Kagome closed her eyes bringing a memory from a little over a year ago to mind. Kagome smiled.

**Flash back**

_Inuyasha and Kagome stood at the base of the shrine stairs. Kagome had talked Inuyasha into wearing some blue jeans and a red polo shirt with a white under shirt. Kagome was wearing a red mini skirt that was a more fitted than her normal uniform skirt and a black halter top that encased her chest but her stomach showed through the netted portion of the top. She had also brought a black jacket with her encase it got a little cold on the way home. The two were waiting to meet up with one of Kagome's friends. They were all going to go to a club that had opened up for teenagers. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at Kagome's top it had left very little to the imagination and the look on his face was that of someone trying to hold some one down._

_Eri looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and whistled. "You two look great. Hopefully, Hojo will not show up to interrupt anything between that two of you." Eri winked at Kagome knowingly causing both to blush a medium red._

**Flash back End**

Kagome looked around shaking her head. Inuyasha had admitted to her in hush tones that though she looked hot that night it was very hard for him to control himself that night. He admitted that they should bow out early so that he could go hide. He really didn't want to take advantage of her in any way. He also admitted that he was in love with her for the first time that night. He wanted to take things at a more relaxed pace for her sake. What she knew he didn't admit was that he really had no idea what to do either and wanted to adjust to his feelings without doing something they would both regret later on. How she missed sitting high up the trees on days like today with him just in silence. And being able to sneak off from time to time to have some privacy. The two of them hardly ever were alone so when the time presented itself they had taken advantage of it. A time or two they had actually had a fake fight with the intensity of a normal fight just to end up by themselves. Sango had known about the fights not being really, but she also knew that the two of them need that time together so she would convince Miroku and Shippo to leave them alone to "work things out". Kagome was very appreciative to Sango for this time. It was times like this Inuyasha and Kagome had their best times. It was also times like those that their friendship seemed all the more important to the both of them. Kagome would slip off into the well for the night so the other males would not get suspicious and spend the night in her time. She would take advantage and tell her mother of her relationship with Inuyasha and ask for advice.

Rin walked up to Kagome who seemed to be deep in thought. And plopped herself into Kagome's lap. Startled Kagome started to stand up. Looking down at the sudden weight she smiled at the girl. "Rin, can I help you with anything?"

"Rin wants to know what Kagome thinking was about?" She smiled sweetly, "Kagome looked like it was some very sweet."

Kagome blushed slightly and smiled a sad smile, "Rin, I was thinking about some thing that happened between me and Inuyasha before he died. Well, actually several things that had happened. I guess you would probably call it courting in this time. We spent as much time just being by ourselves some times talking some times just watching Mother Nature. These are times I miss. These are things I treasure." sighing to herself.

"Kagome, Rin thought she heard that Kagome comes from another time instead of another place. And some one said that when some one has been reincarnated that their soul mate and them have not been able to become one. Was Master Inuyasha Kagome's soul mate. And if so wouldn't that mean that Kagome's soul mate will find Kagome some how?" Cocking her head at Kagome.

"That might be true I have not really thought about it that way or really don't know much about it. I don't think Inuyasha was supposed to die. And I was pulled through the well because of the Shimon Jewell was needed hear for some reason. I have to figure out what to do with it still. I guess I need to talk to Sesshomaru to find out some more about the Jewell and he might know something about reincarnation as well." Kagome tapped her index finger on her chin thoughtfully.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before there was a shadow that casted over the two women. They looked in the direction from whence it came, and standing to their surprise rather close to them was Lord Sesshomaru. Bowing his head slightly in a manner of greeting Sesshomaru asked, "Lady Kagome, this Sesshomaru could not help to over hear Kagome and Rin's conversation. This Sesshomaru apologizes and would like to share what this Sesshomaru knows. Anything this Sesshomaru can not answer might be answered in the library."

Turning from the miko Sesshomaru looked after Rin. "Lady Kagome, This Sesshomaru wanted to let to notify you of something important that you may have not been aware of when Inuyasha was still with his meager existence." Not even looking at her Sesshomaru took a deep breathe and continued, "Inuyasha being the only family This Sesshomaru had he was considered the beta male of this generation, and in ruling order of packs any canine has three leaders the alpha, beta, and the omega, there also is three ruling females the same. But with so few pack members you, Lady Kagome, seemed to be placed into the role of the Omega especially with you being my mutt brothers intended. This Sesshomaru wants you to know that your well being will always be in this Sesshomaru's protection. Lady Kagome, do you understand what this Sesshomaru is saying?"

Kagome looked up at the stoic façade of the Lord of the Western Lands. "Yes, Inuyasha and I had this conversation one night. The night he asked me to be his mate to be exact. He wanted to let me know all the implications and problems I maybe getting into. I worry though on another note. You know that Kikyo and I share the same soul right? Well, would that not mean that Inuyasha is left without our soul? And from what I understand until both our souls are together they will continue to seek each other out. I remember reading something about it in the archives in the shrine where I grew up. We have many Shinto and Buddha scrolls." Pausing and looking back at Rin, "If that is true then it may have not been released in my time. I didn't have any miko abilities until I was fifteen and fell down the well, and from what I understand Kikyo died close to my age now. She was only about eighteen when she passed… That's really young to die from where I come from." Breathing deeply she continue, " So say that taking that into effect maybe I will find his soul once I go back to my time." Turning towards Sesshomaru, "And if I am correct in my knowledge of demons and hanyos they are more else immortal unless killed in the weak point. Am I right?"

"Yes, this Sesshomaru has found that last part correct in your learned knowledge." Surprised by the wisdom that came from the young priestess. Turning towards the castle manor, "Lady Kagome, not to embarrass you, but this Sesshomaru noticed that you are not as pure as you were when we first met. This Sesshomaru is sorry about the lost of your intended." With that he walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

-1"Yes, this Sesshomaru has found that last part correct in your learned knowledge." Surprised by the wisdom that came from the young priestess. Turning towards the castle manor, "Lady Kagome, not to embarrass you, but this Sesshomaru noticed that you are not as pure as you were when we first met. This Sesshomaru is sorry about the lost of your intended." With that he walked away.

Chapter 7

Sad Memories

Sighing at Sesshomaru's last comment Kagome stood up and went to her room. She picked up her bathing supplies and went into the private hot spring. There she laid her head back and closed her eyes. The room filled with steam. Opening her eyes, Kagome blinked and started to rub her eyes, "Inuyasha, is that you?" 

_The hanyo smiled and laughed climbing into the hot spring leaving his robes on the floor near the door. "Yeah, are you blind or something?" Slipping his hand around her waist and leaning down to kiss her on her head. "Kagome, you still smell amazing… I wish we could have finished the mating ceremony." He raked his clawed hand threw her midnight black tresses, "You are still amazing… I wanted to tell you that I just found out that kami's are letting me come back to you in your time. You will have to find me. I miss you so much. Oh, you know I heard that whole conversation you had with that baka of a brother of mine… I'm already to meet you in my next life. Please hurry home and find me… I don't know if I can live much longer with out you to be there."_

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, we really be soul mates to have reincarnation wonder my time of you. I hope that the Kami's let our souls be at rest the next time around. I almost feel like I need to be here for a little while longer… One reason, I hear that there is inu yokia that suppose to be visiting as certain taiyokia and if I am right it will be very interesting to what happens here." Her eyes start to twinkle.

_Inuyasha threw back his head and laughed. "Kagome, stay and see if this yokia will be a good mate for Sesshomaru. Wouldn't that be something my brother mated after all these years? Oh, he will kill me over again to know that his dead brother and the miko in his home are planning to set him up with some random female!" _

Kagome started to chuckle, "You are right. Can you stay with me a little longer? I want to feel you against my body. I ache for your touch. Inuyasha, will you stay for little while?"

_The hanyo smiled grew wider, "Any thing for you, Kagome." Reaching over taking her chin in his hand he lifted it so he could met her lips with his. His other hand wandered down her body glancing over her breast to tight stomach and further down to her nether regions. His stopped among her curls where he softly grazed his claws over the carpet of curls. Her body reacting to his touch. Her scent filled the room with the spicy tang of arousal. The hand that held her chin glanced down following the curve of her neck and collarbone to her breast where he cupped her rounded globe in his hand massaging it with his hand. She sighed into the kiss with pleasure. He smirked. "Even being dead turns you on, koi." He slowly faded away, "Kagome, I will always love you. Remember that."_

Kagome blinked and realized that Inuyasha wasn't there with her any more. Her saddened expressions drooped making her a sadder looking specimen. "I must spend as little time as I can. I need to get home. I miss him to much and need to find someone to take the pain away." With that Kagome took a deep breathe sitting up straighter and willed herself to continue on. "Of course, I want to met this guest and get to know her a little before I leave." Kagome's expression turned mischievous. She wondered what the guest would be like. At she finished her bath and went to dress in her room.

Tap tap tap. Came from her door and the screen door slide open Ana stood there for a moment. "Lady Kagome, may I assist you and take you to the dinning area? Our new guest is here and Lord Sesshomaru has asked for to bring you down so that you can make her acquaintance." Chuckling, "You should have seen if when she arrived she is going to turn this place upside down. I do not think the Lord will have a quiet day with you, Rin, and the Lady all here." 

"Ana, what is the Lady's name?"

Ana's eyes started to twinkle, "Lady Kagome, she is named Lady Ai Inu. But she prefers to be called just Ai. You must see her. She has thick dark hair almost like yours and sparkling ice blues and she's not much taller than you. She is very femine compared to most of the female demons that have come here to be the Lords guest. I think she will be the one he ends up mating."

Kagome laughed, "Sounds like she has a little more human than most demons I know." 

"I know for fact she does, but that just adds to her beauty. See her great grandmother on her mother's side was human, and so you can imagine where she gets her dark hair from. Most Inu's like our Lord have lighter tone hair color. She's got one feisty spirit and she was excited to here that a miko was staying here. I think the Lord half way planned it."

"I'm glad he did." With that the two females left Kagome's room and wandered to the dinning facility with excitement to met the new guest.

Kagome entered the dinning room to see a dark haired figure sitting with her back to her and Sesshomaru at the head of a table. "Ah, Lady Ai, this Sesshomaru sees this Sesshomaru's other guest arriving. Please, this Lady Kagome, a miko and this Sesshomaru's deceased hanyo's intended. Lady Kagome, this is Lady Ai Inu she will be staying here until almost winter."

Bowing Kagome responded to that introduction. "Lady Ai Inu, it is nice to met your acquaintance. Please, Kagome is fine. I can't seem to get Sesshomaru to call me this as of yet, but I guess it's better than that women and the wench and any other name I've been called by my friends, family, and by Inuyasha." Chuckling at the last thought.

"Then I insist be called Ai. I would love to have your attention in the gardens later or in the morning."

"I would love to join you."

Sesshomaru nodded his head at his guests making plans. He really found Lady Ai a beautiful creature and some attraction to her was better than all the others that had visited his castle trying to get his attention. Maybe he could get Kagome to find out more to help him in his slight interest in this beautiful creature before him. She had a slight resemblance he noticed to Kagome. Their heart shaped faces and dark almost blackish blue hair and wide eyes were almost too much for one being to have their table.

At the closing of dinner Lady Ai and Lady Kagome stood and bowed dismissing themselves from the room. Leaving together they made their way down one of the halls chatting like old friends.

Sesshomaru put his palms against his forehead rubbing in a circular manner trying to fight the coming headache.

_"Always fighting something, aren't you Sesshomaru?" a voiced chuckled_

Sesshomaru blinked and stared in the direction where the voice came from. His eyes widened in surprise.

_"Alpha, I have something I want for you to do for me. I want you to watch Kagome for me. She is planning on going home five hundred years in the future. I will tell you now, but the kami's have told me that you will get a chance be the father to my reincarnation. Kagome can not know about this until its time. I will come to you more time with the name they want you to give to the child. By the way, you lucky dog, nice mate. She's lovely, she's no Kagome to me, but I believe she will be good for you." Grinning at Sesshomaru the hanyo's eyes danced in his sockets._

"Why do you torture me so, even when you're dead? And why would I be interested in that woman?" Trying to hide the slight color that came to the ever stoic demon.

_"Because you are so much more fun to tease. If it were not me it would be dad. Which by the way, he said to make sure to torture you a little more than usual because he couldn't join me."_

"I can not believe spirits are trying to torture this Sesshomaru." Aggravated Sesshomaru sat back in seat closing his eyes trying to gain control and ignore the spirit in his office.

_"Believe it, but I will leave you be for now. Next time I might just bring dad with me." With that Inuyasha nonchantly waved and disappeared through the screen door._


	8. Chapter 8

-1_"Because you are so much more fun to tease. If it were not me it would be dad. Which by the way, he said to make sure to torture you a little more than usual because he couldn't join me."_

"I can not believe spirits are trying to torture this Sesshomaru." Aggravated Sesshomaru sat back in seat closing his eyes trying to gain control and ignore the spirit in his office.

_"Believe it, but I will leave you be for now. Next time I might just bring dad with me." With that Inuyasha nonchantly waved and disappeared through the screen door._

Chapter 8

Pranks and Apologies

Kagome and Ai walked down an abandoned hallway with an evil glint in their eyes. The two were looking for a room to take an unconscious Jaken into and leave their punishment for talking so rudely to the two of them after they had left dinner. The new look Jaken was in for would really scare some of the household staff and would bring the house up from their dull lives for a little while. The two worked putting a wig with several various colored ribbons that Rin had left discarded around the castle. Ai took some of Kagome's make up and placed on Jaken's face to give that of a look of a stripper. Lots of eye make-up, thick painted lines of lip stick, and blush painted on the imps face caused the girls to giggle at their work.

Their final touch was the outfit the two came up to throw over Jaken's hakamas. A bluish sundress with pink flowers that belonged to one of Kagome's childhood dolls. The doll was long gone but the dress was still in good shape and the right size. Pleased with the results the girls took at the mirrors from the room and left Jaken on the bed to wake. They in turn went into a neighboring room to wait for the vassal to wake.

To the luck they didn't have to wait too much longer. Out appeared the little imp cursing over falling asleep in weird rooms in the manor. Their luck couldn't be any better then seeing a small female demon cleaning entering the hallway and seeing Lord Jaken's appearance she stood horrified. Letting out one long shrill scream, which made Jaken jump and start to scream at her. Made the two Ladies roll on the floor with laughter. The scene couldn't get any better then what happened next Lord Sesshomaru appeared in the hallway in response to the scream. Hearing the faint laughter coming from one of the rooms Lord Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow looking at Jaken with a funny look unsure how to react.

"Jaken, has Rin been up to her old tricks?"

"No, milord, why do you ask?"

"Jaken, then if it was not Rin then who made you into a sight that stands before the Sesshomaru?"

Looking surprised Jaken ran past the master towards his quarters to get a look at himself. Lord Sesshomaru journeyed down the hallway to find Kagome and Ai rolling on the floor with laughter. He stood watching their disturbing laughter amused. "Maladies', this Sesshomaru asks that you refrain from other disturbing pranks on this Sesshomaru's servants."

"On, sure, Sesshomaru, will do!" Kagome managed to cluck out between peals of laughter.

Right than, a sharp shrill scream went through the castle that caused Kagome and Ai to start laughing all over again. Sesshomaru looked at the two ladies shaking his head as he left the room to return to his paperwork.

Once the two ladies could stand without the peals of laughter erupting between them they left the room. Wondering the hallways looking for the garden entrance to take a view of Rin's garden the ladies spent the morning lost in the mazes of the castle.

Later that afternoon, the two ladies sat talking about their families, their lives, and well, life in general. Kagome stopped got a far away look in her eyes and sighed. Ai noticed the quietness from her new friend. "Kagome, what are you thinking of? You got so quiet all of a sudden?"

Kagome not looking back at Ai stood and walked over to the outside wall where she pulled the shoji screen back to look outside across the garden. "Ai, no matter how much time goes by or how many friends I make I find myself missing Inuyasha. We were together for four years before he died and I carried around the Tetsegia for a year after that. Some times when I pray for his soul I find myself in a state where I could swear he was standing holding me close to him. We didn't really get to mushy or even showed any real display of public affection. Inu was just a little to crude and well, Inuyasha for that. He was my best friend and the person that I found myself loving like no other. I have hole in my heart that he left and I pray to the Kamis that I will find someone to help ease the pain in my heart that was left when he left me. I know he didn't leave me on purpose not like the times he ran off to see Kikyo his first love. No. Matter of fact he saved my life. If it were not for him I would not be here today. But where do I go from here? Should I stay in this time or do I go back to my time?" Looking over to her new friend, "You see I am at a dilemma that I am unsure where to go. I miss my koi and half me is missing. I do not know if I will ever find it again. My old fear of being alone in the world is coming back." Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she sighs sadly looking around the room where she was staying. "What do you think?"

Ai stood going over to Kagome wrapped her arms around her with her own tears falling. "Kagome, I think you should fall your heart. You may feel half of it missing but something tells me that we will met again, and you will feel a lot happier in the future then you do at this moment. From what I hear your Inuyasha was a brave warrior, and though he and Sesshomaru didn't really get along, Sess told me that he was proud of who Inu was and how he died protecting you. I also know where ever you be Sess will find a way to protect you as well for Inu's sake. That's part of what us inus are we are fiercely protective of the rest of our pack. And from what I hear you are as much a part of this pack then any real demon. I will make this promise to you if you decide to go to the future to your time. I will find a way to bring you back to our family. You belong apart of our pack. And I will hurt Sesshomaru if he doesn't let you live with us." Ai's eyes glittered at the last statement.

Kagome looked surprised at Ai, "So I take it you and Sesshomaru are intended? When did this become confirmed?"

Ai grinned, "When we played our prank earlier on poor unsuspecting Jaken." Her laughter filled the air, "the fact that we actually got away with that joke means that he has accepted me into his pack and to be his mate. I suspect it will be a few months before we will mate, but I think that you should be heading home to see that mother of yours soon. I bet she really misses you and could use your company. I know that my mother having all boys except for me is missing me pretty badly. All the fun girl talk is I miss the conversations that I have with my mother the most. I know she will be happy though that I will be mated soon."

Kagome thoughtfully tapped her finger. "I guess your right I will probably stay the rest of the week here and go back to visit with Kaeda, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku for few days before going home and sealing the well for good. I have to seal the well. To protect the Shikon no Tama. Well, if you don't mind I think its time to bathe and then get something to eat. I am starved!"

The two ladies laughed and hugged one last time before parting for the evening.

The rest of the week flew by Ai and Sesshomaru escorted Kagome back to the village in Edo where the rest of her friends were waiting for her return. Before parting Sesshomaru stepped forward and placed a pendant with a crescent moon into Kagome's hands. "Lady Kagome, this Sesshomaru wants you to hold this pendant until we met again. Lady Ai and this Sesshomaru have agreed to allow our family to know of you during the next five hundred years and a week after you return we will send for you. The person that comes for you will hold in their possession this crest so please feel safe in knowing that we are seeking you out. Until the next meeting know you are being protected." Bowing to Kagome the taiyoukia and his Lady left for the western castle.

Kagome stood looking at the locket. She took a deep breathe and opened it, and inside was the pictures of her and Inuyasha. This was the same locket that she had given Inuyasha before Kaguya's castle. She had thought it was lost when the battle ended with Naraku. The new addition of the family crest must have been added for her, and inside also was a lock of silver hair and a lock of black that was similar to hers but not the same. Both tied with a deep red ribbon. Tears flowed to her eyes as she closed the locket and pulled it over her head. She tucked it under shirt and placed a hand over where the pendant landed above her heart.

Turning Kagome started towards the village to spend a couple days with the friends that had been traveling with her. The last time they would be together. And their last parting fastly approaching.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Kagome stood looking at the locket. She took a deep breathe and opened it, and inside was the pictures of her and Inuyasha. This was the same locket that she had given Inuyasha before Kaguya's castle. She had thought it was lost when the battle ended with Naraku. The new addition of the family crest must have been added for her, and inside also was a lock of silver hair and a lock of black that was similar to hers but not the same. Both tied with a deep red ribbon. Tears flowed to her eyes as she closed the locket and pulled it over her head. She tucked it under shirt and placed a hand over where the pendant landed above her heart.

Turning Kagome started towards the village to spend a couple days with the friends that had been traveling with her. The last time they would be together. And their last parting fastly approaching.

Chapter 9

Saying Goodbye

Kagome woke during the night with a deepening sad feeling. She looked around old Kaeda's hut. Shippo lay curled up with Kirara next to Sango. Miroku was leaning against the wall with his staff with a peaceful expression on his face. Tomorrow would be one of the hardest days of her life. Kagome was leaving this era the time that she had found herself falling in love with. The fresh air, the small village that would be soon over taken by the forest that stood nearby, the old priestess Kaeda who was a grandmotherly type lady, Sango her sister and demon slayer friend, Miroku a perverted monk and a great listener when you needed to talk, and Shippo the small fox demon that played pranks and made everyone laugh. The worst possible thing would be that she was leaving Inuyasha for good. Well, not really, she knew that because where his grave was was near enough to the shrine grounds that she could easily find it by stepping behind the God tree in her time about five meters and she would be in the woods that surrounded the grounds on three sides. That's why she had never noticed his grave before because it wasn't in plain sight. She would know better now. She would be near enough to visit him daily.

Yawning, Kagome stood and walked out of the hut to get some fresh air and to relieve herself some. She stared up into the beautiful sky. Reminiscing about how their group would stop during long adventures to just watch the stars and how they would never do it again. Kagome stood up adjusting her undergarments and walked back towards Kaeda's hut. Her hand went up to the spot which once held Inuyasha's mark. Yes, he had actually marked her at her request. Koga has come on to strong one of the last times he visited their group and Kagome felt that with Inuyasha's mate mark on her Koga might back down. Which was fine with Inuyasha after Kagome and him once discussed that he had gone to far. Inuyasha was almost to pleased to give Kagome the mark even though it had disappeared now. Leaving her available again. Kagome was still very fragile behind her saddened exterior.

Kagome's friends all knew that Inuyasha was not only fond of Kagome but held a deep seeded need to protect her. That seemed to follow him from his own grave. Some incidents that came from after his death were more than mere coincidences. No, only Miroku and Sango understood the love that two shared. How this love not only transcended time but even from death itself. They understood all too well that Kagome needed to go back to her time. That some how Inuyasha would come to her there. They also believed that he would make her love him all over again. They were saddened by their own thoughts of losing the heart of their group, but the head was already gone and it was time for the group to disband. They would not hold her back. They loved that much to let her go.

Kagome stepped back into the little hut and slipped back into her bag as she breathed a tired sigh. She hoped she hadn't woken someone up. She stared at the ceiling of the hut until sleep over came her and took her back to her dreams that came before the lost of her love. Miroku peeked at her through half closed eyes to see that she was trying to get back to some normalcy without the hot tempered hanyo. He silently prayed to the Buddha that Inuyasha would find his way back to Kagome. While he waited for some indication that she was asleep before he slipped back into his light manner of sleep.

As the sun peeked in on our small group sleeping around the hut the first to stir was Old Kaeda who had over the years been use to getting up at first light to make breakfast and make her rounds. Today was no exception though she wanted to be more available to the group for Kagome's sake. This being the last day that she would be with them. As Kaeda was finishing making breakfast Kagome and Sango started to stir with Miroku being the last that woke aside from Kirara and Shippo who the adults tried to be quiet allowing the to sleep a little longer. Kagome and Sango decided over their whispered breakfast to visit the hot spring one last time. Which after Miroku would met up with them for walk through the forest to visit the God tree and have lunch. During the afternoon hours Kagome wanted to spend some time helping Kaeda gather herbs and play a little while with Shippo. After which she would met everyone at the well to say her final goodbye's and slip back through the well to her time.

Kagome's final day went without a hitch until it was time to say goodbye for good. As the small band of friends stood near the well hugging and saying the tearful good byes a demon with a long cat like tail and stripes black as the night and fur orange as the sun itself came out of the woods at them. "Give me the Shikon Jewel. I know you have it." He hissed. Kirara turned into her large neko yokia form. Sango prepared to throw her hirokosa at the demon. Kaeda laid an arrow into her bow and Miroku pulled out some of his charms.

"Kagome leave now. Take the jewel. Seal the well. We will take care of this demon. You must continue to protect the jewel." Miroku stated as he being the closest to Kagome shoved over the edge into the depths of the well. Where she fell into the time slip. Landing in her time. She cried softly for a few minutes as she pulled herself together. Climbing up the ladder that had been placed there years ago, Kagome came to the top and took the boards and placed them over the top of the well. She then called upon the Kami's to help her seal the well using the chant and the ofunda's that Miroku had made for her. Kagome sealed the well from the demons that could come from another time for the Jewel that hung under the neck of her outfit.

That's when it hit the most looking at the sealed well. Kagome realized that she couldn't go back no matter what. The warring states era was gone out of her reach. Her friends and companions were five hundred years in the past while she was stuck in the present by herself. Well, not completely by herself she still could find Inuyasha's grave. After crying for what seemed like an eternity Kagome finally found the strength to stand on her two legs and make her way out of the well house toward the house that stood at the back of the property. There Kagome slid the door open and announced her arrival home.


	10. Chapter 10

-1That's when it hit the most looking at the sealed well. Kagome realized that she couldn't go back no matter what. The warring states era was gone out of her reach. Her friends and companions were five hundred years in the past while she was stuck in the present by herself. Well, not completely by herself she still could find Inuyasha's grave. After crying for what seemed like an eternity Kagome finally found the strength to stand on her two legs and make her way out of the well house toward the house that stood at the back of the property. There Kagome slid the door open and announced her arrival home.

Chapter 10

Sadness and A New Friend

Mama Higarushi watched as her daughter walked around house the first couple days with a certain sadness that was more than saddening. It showed that Kagome was missing her friends that were now lost to the Warring states era. Being the understanding mother she was she let Kagome have a few days before she approached. "Kagome, how about if you help jijichan around that shrine. I also brought home some beautiful lilies. Why don't you take them out and place them on Inuyasha's grave? Which reminds me, Jijichan had some of the shrubbery removed to include his grave with the main grounds, but we found something unusual when we were digging. We found several more graves. Several markers with them. The names on the markers are hard to read. Jijichan thought that you might be able to decipher who they were more than what we could make out. We also had some stones placing a pathway to them. Could you go look? Thank you sweetheart. Dinner will be ready in a little while."

Kagome just nodded and went out to the God tree and walked over to the new path that was made since the last time she was home. When she came to the sight she stooped down and looked at each marker carefully. The two to the right said something about being lovers and companions. The names were nearly worn a way, but enough of the name was there for Kagome to see that it was Sango's and Miroku's grave. To the left were a little distance away from the first set almost as if there was spot left for another member of the small family. The two to the left of the space said one of being elder priestess that helped the small band and many others; Kagome knew this was Kaeda's grave. The second one talked about a young demon Kitsune who helped the band but did not ever leave his grandmother like priestess instead died from her lose, Kagome knew this must have been Shippo's grave. Her friends all buried together and they even had a spot left in memory of her. That's when she saw the marker. Getting closer she read what it said. Though the family lost the head to death, they lost the heart to time. The family lives eternally to be together again. Kagome sank to the ground and cried for their lives, and for the memory that was left for her.

Mama Higarushi looked up at the clock noticing how long it had been since Kagome stepped out to leave the lilies at the gravesite. She paused debating on whether or not to go outside and see if Kagome found what they had found in their search of Inuyasha's grave. She decided to give her a few more minutes before going after her.

Kagome wiped her eyes with the handkerchief that she had hidden in her pocket. She finally stood up and started back to the house on the backside of the shrine property. Standing in front of the well house stood three men all in suits with long jet black hair pulled back in a variety of ways. One had it braided; one had a high pony tail, while the last had partial braid. All three discussed the layout of the grounds. Kagome stepped up to the gentleman bowing she asked, "Sirs, may I help you in any way? Would you like to have tour of our shrine or maybe need some tea?"

The three men turned and bowed to her before the first one spoke, "Miss, we were passing here and had heard about this particular shrine since our births from our father and the stories that surround the grounds. We would like to have a tour and hear the stories possibly from someone who might know the tales we speak of."

Nodding Kagome motioned for them to follow her. She walked up to the well house first, she slid the door opened and stepped back so they may look inside. "This is the Bone eater's well, in ancient times the villagers would throw the bones of demons down inside this well. When a couple of villagers fell inside the well they found that bones had disappeared. There was a belief that the well would take the bones of the demons and swallow them sending them into a temporal state. Other wise the bones would leave that time period. It is not really known if this is true or not."

"Why are there talismans on the well?"

"Yes, we had some unusual circumstances the last few years with unusual spiritual power rolling off the well. As you might want to know my family has had the possession of this shrine and grounds for several generations going back nearly five hundred years. I do know that I am distantly related to a priestess named Kikyo who possessed the shikon jewel for a time until her demise. So my grandfather and I are the only ones in the current family that can feel the spiritual power from the well. We felt for safety purposes to seal the well."

Motioning over the sacred tree, Kagome continued, "This tree is believed to be a thousand years old. A hanyo was pinned to this tree for fifty years with an arrow. The priestess Kikyo was the one who pinned the hanyo to the tree. Another priestess that could easily be mistaken for the priestess Kikyo came along after the fifty years not knowing the story of the hanyo was attacked by Centipede demon. She released the hanyo to help the priestess from being killed by the centipede. The priestess was believed to be the reincarnation of Kikyo and had in possession the Shikon no Tama. The hanyo was half dog demon and half human. He was also one of the most powerful hanyos in the land. His father was the dog general while his mother was a hime, and due to his birth he was shamed by many until the reincarnation of his first love came along. He actually died trying to save her life from an evil that they and several friends fought against. The hanyo had a brother who was full dog demon, and the ruler of the western lands. He too fought in the battle, and a year after the death of his younger half brother he received his brother's fang, the sword that the younger brother had inherited from their powerful father." Pointing in the direction of the pathway that led to her friend's graves. "The group that fought the powerful evil is buried up that pathway. There is one grave left empty in memory of the priestess because she mysteriously disappeared they left the spot next to the hanyo open. For you see the priestess had fallen in love with the hanyo, and tried to show him her love. The two had decided before he had died that they would mate or rather to us become man and wife, but that was not to be. They left her spot open for she was a part of that group and will always be in their hearts." She led them around the grounds telling the stories and other factional information. Leading up to the tea room that the shrine kept to give tea to some of their guest Kagome turned and asked, "Would you like to take a break and enjoy some of our tea? I will go prepare some and bring the necessary items and a light snack out if you are the least bit hungry?"

The gentleman with a partial braid looked at the other two gentlemen and nodded in agreement, "Yes, miss, we would like to have some tea, we also have some questions. The stories you told were very similar to the ones we heard, but not quite the same. We would very much like to ask you why the variation." Then the men turned and stepped into the tea house to wait on Kagome.

Kagome stiffened and walked to the main house to pick up the tea pot and several cups and saucers. She also picked up some light tea sandwiches that her mother had made in case they had guest. She went up stairs and came back down in her priestess outfit that jijichan insisted that she wear when giving tours. She stopped and told her mother of the guest that was at the tea house on the grounds before returning with her tray of goodies. Seating herself next to a small fire to heat the water she turned to the men who lounged next to one of the traditional tables in the room she waited for the questions.

"Not to seem disrespectful miss, but we heard the name of the priestess that you spoke of though you gave no name. And we heard that she used the well on the grounds to disappear to another time. The name that our father gave us was Kagome."

Shock went over Kagome's face before she took a deep breathe as she questioned the men before her, "May I ask what is the name of your father? I may know of why he would know this information." 

"We were told not to give his name out. He prefers it that way, but our mothers name is Ai. Rather Lady Ai."

Kagome gasped before she continued she turned and started to pour their tea and hand them their snack. "I think you need to keep an open mind. I believe I know who your father is, and actually, he is the full demon I spoke of which would mean that you three gentlemen rather should I say gentle demons, are Ai's and Sesshomaru's sons? I knew he was going to contact me some how. How is Sesshomaru and Ai? I haven't seen them in several weeks my time, but in their time several hundred years." 

The three men looked at each other in shock. They turned back towards Kagome, and smiled. "So you are Lady Kagome? You are the Omega of our pack? Our uncle Inuyasha's intended?" 

"Yes. Unfortunately his intended and the one that was left behind by my friends to live after their death or rather five hundred years apart from them. Their bodies all lie about five meters away from the sacred tree. Your father also seems to believe the Inuyasha might have his own reincarnation in this time. For you see I was not aware of my powers until I hit fifteen. About the time that Lady Kikyo's powers started to dwindle and about nine months just after her sixteenth birthday she was killed by the demon Naraku. As you can figure if I am the reincarnation of Lady Kikyo, then you also know that I must know where the Shikon Jewel is. Which I do, and I have promise to your father to keep it hidden until our meeting. Oh, that also reminds, I found out that Lady Kikyo was also the reincarnation of two other priestess. One being Mirdoriko the creator of the Shikon No Tama, the other I do not remember her name, but my group came across the demon that was involved with that priestess and he took me captive just to gain access to his full weapon. I know my soul has been trying to find its mate for several life times, and some how it found it in your uncle Inuyasha. The only problem was a five hundred year span, and his death. Which comes to something he told me in a dream. So that brings me to now. Did your father send you to me?" Glancing at each gentleman for the confirmation.

"Yes, he did. He will be sending a car to get you tomorrow. He has asked that you bring a suitcase of clothes, and wanted to let you know that Ai, our mother has insisted that you come spend several days or was it weeks with us. She said to tell you that she misses you and can not wait for you to visit."

Kagome sighed smiling for the first time in two weeks. The demons noticed how beautiful Kagome was when she smiled. The all nodded that the one brother who did not come would surprise the petite woman. For the one brother who did not come was not like them.

"Okay, I will be ready tomorrow after lunch. Let your parents know this. I will be waiting for I guess it would be Jaken if he still around to get me?"

The men laughed at the thought of the little toad like demon. Not wanting to tell her that he had passed after their sister Rin had went on to the other life at a good age of three hundred years. Rin had married a demon prince, but alas lost her life in child birth. Jaken couldn't take the lost of the child ward and suffered greatly. He had succumbed to deaths grips as well.

"No, Jaken is no longer with us. He passed away shortly after Rin had passed. Rin married a demon lord's son. They lived happily for two hundred years before they decided it was time to have children/pups. Unfortunately, during the sixth or seventh pup's birth she had complications and she and the pup both died. Jaken was so over come with grief at the lose of her that he was never the same and followed her a year later. Father seemed a little lose himself for several years after Rin's death. We knew that Rin lived before us, but we did not know that details. Lady Kagome, do you know our dear Rin? To get back on the subject of who will pick you up. I believe father has our other brother picking you up. For warn you that he is a little rough around the edges and from father has said about him he is muck like Uncle Inuyasha. His name Inutaisha after both grandfather and uncle. Do not let him get to you he is still a little young and is as well mannered as the rest of the family. Father reminds the rest of us that its almost a fresh breath air to have some one like Inu around especially since evidently it's a running trait in the family to have one black sheep so to speak."

Kagome smiled. _You have no idea how that reminds me of my Inu that I miss so much._ "I will be ready. He will need to come to the house which sits at the back of the property." Pointing in the direction of the house where her mother and jijichan were at that very moment.

Nodding the three gentlemen stood and bowed politely to Kagome and left the grounds. "Until tomorrow Sesshomaru and Ai. Until tomorrow." A smile played at Kagome's lips as she cleaned up the mess and walked back to the house humming a song.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Kagome smiled. _You have no idea how that reminds me of my Inu that I miss so much._ "I will be ready. He will need to come to the house which sits at the back of the property." Pointing in the direction of the house where her mother and jijichan were at that very moment.

Nodding the three gentlemen stood and bowed politely to Kagome and left the grounds. "Until tomorrow Sesshomaru and Ai. Until tomorrow." A smile played at Kagome's lips as she cleaned up the mess and walked back to the house humming a song.

Chapter 11

The pink tint of the bedroom curtains fell over the comforter of the full sized bed in the corner of Kagome's room. The raven haired women mumbled in her sleep just as the sound of the alarm clock on her night stand went off. "Five more minutes, I promise. I won't be late for school, mom."

Kagome's mom stuck her head in the young women's room, shaking it, "Kagome, time to get up I need your help downstairs this morning, and aren't you suppose to be going to visit those friends for two or three weeks? Make sure you have enough packed."

Sitting up Kagome wiped the sleep from her eyes and stretched her limps. Nodding to her mom, "I'm up mom. I will be down in a few minutes. I want to take a quick shower, and pull out my bag first. What all do you need help with? And is Sota already gone to school this morning? I was hoping to catch him before he left so that I could maybe walk with him part ways to have some family time."

"Sota isn't up yet so you have a small head start on him this morning. I think we can manage to work that walk in this morning. I was hoping you could help me with some shopping and then cleaning of the shrine grounds before you need to be packed. When is your ride going to be here?"

"If I remember right Jaken is suppose to pick me up around one. Just so that I had a little time to clean up, pack, and what ever small things needed to be done. Ai was coming with him. She said when she called last night that she had an appointment this morning and wanted to spend some time with me before we hit her home. Sesshomaru mentioned that he would be getting off early from his job just to have some time with me and Ai before introducing me to the children. Oh, did mention that they were demons? I can never remember what I have told you what I haven't?"

"Yes, dear, I believe you mentioned them when you came home this last week. Isn't Sesshomaru Inuyasha's brother? The one that tried to kill you shortly after you first fell down the well?"

"Yep, that's him. He's not the first one to try and kill me then. I think the only one who really didn't was Miroku, but that lecher only kidnapped me instead." Chuckled Kagome as she gathered her clothes to change. "It seemed like no one knew how to trust another then. I am really surprised how close of friends they all were to me. I know I miss them dearly. Its hard not having them around me all the time." Sighing Kagome walked to the door where her mother stood. The elderly lady stepped out into the hall with her daughter. Kagome turned to head down the hall towards the bathroom while her mother took three or four steps in the opposite direction towards the staircase.

"Kagome, when your done can you get Sota up. I don't want him being late for school. He has been late the last two weeks. I received a call from the school and they told me any more tardies and Sota will not be able to play in the next game. I know that would break his heart."

"Sure, mom, expect me down stairs in twenty minutes with Sota in tow."

"Come on, Sota, let's go! I have to get back here and go shopping with mom. You need to be at school in fifteen minutes and unless the building is closer than it use to be you are going to be late!"

"Ok, I'm ready, Sis, let's go. Now why are you walking with me to school any ways?" 

"Because I wanted too for one thing. Second, I am going to visit some of my friends that are still around from the Feudal Era for a couple weeks. And that means that you will not be seeing me, so being the loving sister that I am I wanted to walk with you to school. Thought it would be nice this once in a blue moon occasion. Can't I do that?"

"I guess so. Any ways, will you be able to make it to my game next week on Thursday? It's been awhile since you could actual come to one of my games. Oh, Hitomi said to tell you hello, she usually meets me walking up ahead a little ways, but the last couple of days I have been behind and she has just been meeting me at the school itself. She's been chiding me about being late every morning. I can't help the fact that I stay up late doing homework and I have soccer practice right after school until six. I usually come home take a shower and then get dinner and hit the books, can I? Any suggestions on how to manage my homework a little better? You manage to do it the Feudal Era and pass classes with at least a B average?"

"Well, how about if you send me an email this next week with a list of what you have to do. My first suggestion is to get as much done in class as possible. Second, is do the easiest subjects first. If you can get those out of the way then papers and the homework that's a lot harder can be done at home. And when its starts to hit something like say ten thirty in the evening go ahead and go to bed. You can get up early in the morning and finish what you need to. It usually helps a lot if you have a friend that can work with to get the harder stuff done. For instance say that you have a lot of Trigonometry home work. Two or three of you can work the problems together and get it done faster by say you do this one and they do this one. Get my point? Share the assignments as much as you can. I know you can't do this always, but it some times is easier that way than any other to get through it. Take some tea and some healthy snacks to your room when you're studying that will help to. You need to feed your mind as much as possible." Kagome tapped her chin as they walked towards the middle school building. "That's all I got. Oh, there's Hitomi. Hello Hitomi! I hope you are doing well. Sota, I will call in a couple days to see how everything's going just email me if you need any help, kay?" She waved as she turned and walked back towards the shrine.

Kagome's walk back the shrine was very peaceful, and it gave Kagome time to reflect on everything going on. She realized that she needed to find someone. It's been a year and half since Inuyasha had died and it was time to move on. She would never forget him, but for her to make it through life she knew she needed to keep moving on with finding someone else. With that last thought she looked up to see that she was at the foot of the shrine's stairs. Quickly she moved up the shrine's stairs to the main grounds. Kagome ran towards the house on the back side of the grounds before the forest. Chuckling to herself, _Can't still believe that this is the forest of Inuyasha that surrounds the grounds. Top of it off that means Lady Kikyo's remains are over by the main shrine building since this would be stairs leading up behind Lady Kaeda's home. Things that make you go hmmm._

"Mom, I'm home. Are you ready to go or do I need to go upstairs and start to pack first?" 

"Sweetie, go on upstairs and start your packing. I will call you when I am ready to leave."

"Kay, mom." With that Kagome went up the stairs of the house in two's. Heading straight for the room that her father painted when she was six, she started to pack what she might need.


	12. Chapter 12

-1

"Mom, I'm home. Are you ready to go or do I need to go upstairs and start to pack first?" 

"Sweetie, go on upstairs and start your packing. I will call you when I am ready to leave."

"Kay, mom." With that Kagome went up the stairs of the house in two's. Heading straight for the room that her father painted when she was six, she started to pack what she might need.

Chapter 12

Bing ding dongg

"Coming, just a second," called Kagome as she set her cup of hot tea down as she went to the front door.

"Is Miss Kagome Higarshi in?" A tall gentleman with golden eyes asked.

"Yes, I am she. Are you my ride? Did Ai come with you? Oh can you please help me with my bags?" Kagome rattled away.

The man chuckled, "Yes, Miss Kagome, to all those questions…" He smiled, "Father spoke highly of you and the stories of Uncle Inu… We almost thought he was lying about the girl who traveled through the well, but he was mistaken to call you a girl. You are a young lady. Mother is in the car, it was all I could do to convince her not to try and climb those stairs. I don't think she would make it with out wearing herself out."

"I doubt she would, there are a hundred and fifteen stairs and I don't even get winded climbing them. You all should be use to it. Being demon and all… Please let's hurry so that I may see your mother I miss her. The week I spent with her seemed to leave me wanting to visit again." Kagome replied as the two climbed down the last few stairs from the shrine to the waiting car.

Ai flew out of the back door of a Hummer limo that sat at the base of the Higarshi shrine. "Kagome! I missed you so much; I can't wait for you to meet my seven sons and three daughters… I almost insisted that we name the youngest after you before Sesshy reminded me it wouldn't do to try and call you and have two come running… Would you be up to playing some pranks with me on Jaken? Oh, I have so much to say, and Sesshy was almost antsy this morning as I was. That man is a little more affectionate than he was in the past. You know that Rin started changing his icy cold heart, but I think that you might have changed him too because he is more like his father now than what you will remember."

The look Kagome had at the news of the "antsy Sesshy" was truly priceless. Kagome sat perplexed at thought of anxious dog at the limo started up. Turning to Ai Kagome asked, "Ai, I am having a very hard time believing that Sesshomaru is antsy. I have a feeling you were more antsy then him. And can tell me the name of the sons that seem to be coming to my aid all of sudden?"

Ai looked around the limo to realize that she and Kagome were surrounded by four of her sons. Two with black hair and two with that silver white hair. Two of the four with puppy ears that were twitching at the sounds that was almost in audible to the human ears. The other two with pointy elfish style ears that were almost complete hidden by their varying length of hairs from the just over shoulder pulled back to the waist length all no shorter then shoulder length. All with piercing golden amber to almost greenish eyes. All four sets turned towards their mother to see her response. Twiddling her thumbs more like a middle schooler Ai glanced at Kagome.

"Well you see, Kagome, I seem to get into a little trouble any time I went after you left so Sesshy started to assign a guard to go with me. Well, after the boys were born and started to get older. Sesshy noticed they took to following me around the house. Until they were in human terms teenagers. So by Sesshy's decision he thought I should start to take the boys with me any time that I go out. I don't exactly know why four of them always seem to follow me though. And if you were wondering about the puppy ears it seems that with a birth defect in Sesshy's family. It seems that Inuyasha was just the first one to be born with them, but not determine him to be the indicator of being the hanyo that he was."

"Well, that's sure is interesting I thought for sure that his ears were the reason that he was recognized for being hanyo."

"Sesshy thought so to but he went back and researched it after there were two of the pups born with them, and found in his research that it was trait that originated as recessive gene. Both Sesshy and I carry it so it would be natural for one and/or more of our children had those cute ears." Ai smiled as she reached over to the son sitting closest her and playfully tugged on his dog like ear.

A growl from her son at the not so gentle tug bothered him. "Mother, must you tug like that it hurts."

"Ah, but I can't resist. Any ways, why don't you introduce yourself and your brothers to Lady Kagome? She is the Shikon Miko and was originally the intended of your deceased Uncle Inuyasha."

The sons looked alarmed at the new piece of information on Kagome. The four turned to look at the young woman with questioning looks. "May I ask, Lady Kagome, how is it that you were our Uncle's intended if you live now and his death goes back nearly five hundred years ago. It's not possible to live that long for a human."

Kagome sighed. "First this can not go past your family. I noticed that you have to hide your demonic features in public so like that you must promise to keep this information confidential. Second, as you said I am a Miko and human, but that's where the Shikon Jewel comes in. The shikon jewel is in my position and protection. I am required to care for it. Because of the last miko being killed trying to protect it the jewel has decided that I should have a life span that equal to it. The shikon no tama has a life span of over seven hundred years, and Lady Midoriko has come to me telling me that because of its life span which I decide ask her about the wish when we spoke. She has given me for an extended life span in payment for protecting the Jewel. The other part when the wish was made she returned it from whence it came." Kagome placed her hand on the four inch spot where the shikon jewel was torn from her body. "The jewel is being housed by me in essence I became the shikon jewel in itself. But going back to the original first question I was able to pass through the Bone Eater's well a well that many dumped the bones of the dead into. Because of the demons who wanted the jewel being placed in the well and the death of the tragic miko Kikyo I was born in this age. I was about to leave when I noticed my younger brother near the well-house trying to find the cat. I told him to go down into the well-house and bring the cat out himself. He refused telling me it's too scary to go in there. I went in found the cat, but before I could start to climb the stair and exit the well-house. Mistress Centipede unsealed the well dragging me in with her through time itself. Where I found myself five hundred years in the past. I on several occasions would pass through the well over the four to five year period would go back and forth. But after exiting the well the first time I saw the Sacred Tree and knew I wasn't far from my home. I followed it until I found myself standing in front Inuyasha who was pinned by an arrow to the Sacred tree. I was able to awaken Inuyasha and released him to help fight against Mistress Centipede. Once she was killed Inuyasha turned and decided to attack me which for some reason almost everyone then even old Kaeda attacked me at first. Any ways, long story short before the final battle Inuyasha asked me to become his mate. A couple nights later we started the mating ceremony, but alas it was never to be. Naraku took Inuyasha with him during the final battle. Inu died as he was a protector and a warrior. He is buried not far from the Sacred Tree so are all my friends. We cut some of the woods back to find their graves. My mother saved a little money and had a fence put in to keep people from just walking over their graves and placed a stone with a brief description of who was at rest there. I miss them all dearly but I had to seal the well the last time I came through it. There was a severe attack of demons when I left. I couldn't allow those demons to come through the well after the jewel, could I?"

Nodding in understand the sons seemed less amazed at her story then they had been when their mother proclaimed her as their third in command. The one seated closest to Ai spoke up again, "Lady Kagome forgive me for the questions I knew the stories its just amazing to actually finally meet you. My name is Tashio after grandfather and the heir to the west. Next to me is Kazuo, next Kazuo is Shiro, and next Shiro to your other side is Inuyuu. The other three are Yoshi, Makoto, and Tanaka. The three sisters you will meet are Inukin, Kuri, and Shika. And I see that from here we are almost back to the mansion so father probably already has been alerted of our return. You are requested to be shown not only a room but to come to his study upon our arrival back here. Yuu, father also asked me to have you take Lady Kagome to her room and escort her to his study. I forgot all about that this morning when we left. Shiro, Kazuo, we need to met with the other brothers and look over the business reports they were suppose to be bringing home. Yuu, I let you know if there is any thing important that you might want to know. Mother, we will see you at the table for dinner." At that they pulled up to the Inutachi mansion.

Yuu stepped out of the limo with arm extended to help Kagome climb out. "Lady Kagome, If you will please allow me to escort you around the manor. It has changed since you were last here." Stepping into the main hall the two followed several turns and flights of stairs until Yuu stopped at a door with a crescent moon notched into the door. "This will be your room Lady Kagome, fathers and mothers are at the end of this hall as well as my sisters. The brothers and I are around the corner and down the next hall. You have a private bath as well as lounge in your room or rather suite." Opening the door Dog eared you man opened the heavy looking door and stepped back. "I will return to escort you to fathers study in thirty minutes. This should be efficient enough time to freshen up." Bowing slightly he stepped around Kagome and turned in the direction of his room.

Kagome stepped into the room and looked around. She could see the bed in back part of her suite sitting next to an open balcony lined in blues and silvers. The front part of the suite was a lounge with an area to eat and entertain. Stepping to the back part of the room, Kagome saw the bath room not noticing the door that was in the corner of the front part of her suite. Kagome went into the bathroom and washed her face and changed into some more comfortable clothing consisting of a red wine colored sundress that fell just past mid thigh. She pulled on a white half length sleeve sweater over top. Kagome then ran a brush through her hair and adjusted the hair on top of her head into a clip so that it was pulled up while still hanging down. Adding a touch of gloss and mascara Kagome smiled at her reflection. A knock at the door told her time was up. Kagome walked over to the door and pulled on it. "Yuu, I just need to get something and I will be ready." Kagome walked over and pulled a scroll and stepped out of her room next Yuu.

He smiled at her. His beast made a purring sound at the sight of her. "I see that the color is remarkable on you, Lady Kagome." He commented as he offered her his arm.

"Thank you, Yuu. Let's go find Sesshomaru."

The two wandered through the mansion until they were back on the first floor down towards one of the ends of the first hallways. Bowing slightly to Kagome, Yuu knocked and announced to his father that Lady Kagome is presently waiting for him. Turning back to Kagome, "I must return to meet with my brothers. Lady Kagome, I hope to have some time in your presence."

"I would like that. Thank you, Yuu." She smiled

"Lady Kagome, you may enter. Please close the door behind you." Boomed Sesshomaru's voice. Kagome opened the door to the study and closed it quietly behind her. Turning to face Sesshomaru a smile spread across her face. "Kagome, it is a welcoming sight to see you. Did you bring the document that you had told me about during our travels?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru, I did matter of fact here it is." Handing the scroll to Sesshomaru Kagome stepped closer. The two unrolled the ancient scroll and Kagome started. "You remember how I told you that I knew who some of my relatives were and that I could not say their names due to them being to close for ears to hear. Well, here is why. This part of the scroll is my mother's line as your can see it goes back and you will see Lady Kikyo and Lady Kaeda had a brother who was older. Their brother was on my great grandfather's mother's side… and as you continue down through my mother's line on her father's side you will see that Inuyasha's mother is a cousin of mine. As for the Lady Midoriko she is relater here on my father's side of the family and straight through by the males on my father's side you also will see that not only Midoriko is my aunt you see Miroku's father's family was married to Midoriko's sister. Which about six generation's back Miroku and Sango are directly related to me. Oh, and little Rin's family is here connected to my family as well. I found this all so hard to believe at first, but truly they wee my own family."

Sesshomaru stood there looking at the family scroll that Kagome had brought with her and the two looked at. Nodding in understand why she could not speak of it back then. That also would be the young women before him had such great spiritual power. It was breed into her family as well as several noble families, and the reason she looked like both Lady Kikyo and Lady Midoriko. She was their descendent. She was even Inuyasha's distant cousin in a sense. Which in turn was his by marriage. An odd sense to take care of the young women overwhelmed the great Lord. He knew that Inyasha's reincarnation had already started to want to spend time with her. He had seen how his son Yuu had as a child acted very much like Inuyasha and he remembered that Inuyasha had visited him one more time before Ai had gotten pregnant with Yuu saying that to be on the look out because this was his warning. That Kagome's time was coming in another hundred to two hundred years and for that reason he was being sent soon to be ready for her.

"Kagome, by what you have shown me that would put your family as a married related cousin. If something were to happen to your family as relation's even only marriage I would be responsible to help you and yours."

"That's what I figured, but like I told you before this was complete to stay secret between you and me. I don't know if my mother has completely understood the meaning of this. I have not told my grandfather due to the chance of this information leaking out. I know that if was leaked that there may be chances of my family attacked or even chased around by paparazzi. They do not need this."

Nodding in understandment Sesshomaru turned walking around his desk to sit in his chair he motioned to one of the chairs that sat in front of his desk. "Kagome, Inuyasha came to me about two hundred years ago and said that you would be back in this time about now, he wanted to make sure that you would be taken care of. You are welcomed to stay here. I know that Yuu is in need of an assistant if you would like to have a full time position to keep you busy. I will see to the position if you would like to take it."

"I would appreciate that very much. I guess its about time for dinner isn't it?"

"Close another hour I would say. I believe Ai is in the gardens if you would like to join her." Sesshomaru stepped over to a set of buttons and pressed one.

"Yes, that would be nice. I would appreciate some time for the two of us to talk."

A servant lightly knocked on the door. "My lord you called."

"Yes, Kaine, please come in and escort Lady Kagome to the gardens where the Lady of Manor is rest. See if Lady Ai would like to take dinner in the gardens or inside tonight. Make arrangments to do so and notify me immediately." Turning back to Kagome, "I will see you at the evening meal. I must finish my work. Enjoy the next hour with Ai, I know she has been busting at the seams to see you."

"Thank you, I will see you in hours time." Nodding Kagome turned to the servant named Kaine and nodded to direct her towards the waiting Ai.

Shortly after Kagome left the study, Yuu came to the study to speak to his father. "Father, I do not understand the meaning of my sudden calmness. The inner beast has been content since Lady Kagome has arrived and less restless. It is almost agitating for me. I wanted to see your opinion on the matter."

Smiling Sesshomaru looked over at his second youngest son, "Yuu, that is your beast letting you know of his mate being close by. In the past if there was danger the beast would pound merciless in its cage to try and protect its mate. You see Lady Kagome and yourself are both in sense a reincarnation of two other beings who were in love. I know this because you even look like your reincarnation who was your uncle. Lady Kagome is the reincarnation of Lady Kikyo a priestess that I had previously suspected was a distant relative of Lady Kagome's. Lady Kagome showed me that I was correct in my belief. But it will be left up to you and her to find out if you two are suppose to be together or not. Your beast seems to think, so why do you think I placed her in your intended room. Try not to frighten her, but be yourself. Lady Kagome is honorable and will try not hurtful if she can avoid it. But I warn you know that young lady has had enough pain to last a life time. I will not hesitate to take action to remove her from further pain. Oh, which reminds me she will be going to work with you in the morning. She has taken the position as your assistant that you have not filled. Consider it filled."


End file.
